Valentine's Day
by Renge Sakura
Summary: Sudah enam tahun kita selalu merayakan valentine bersama, ne, Sakura? Dengan berbagai cerita...


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This fic belongs to Renge Sakura's**

**I don't profit anything from this fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enam tahun yang lalu, 14 Februari 2006**

Lagi-lagi aku harus menghela napas akan banyaknya coklat yang dikirimkan padaku. Aku selalu membenci tanggal ini, 14 Februari. Aku yakin siapapun yang mendengar tanggal ini pasti tahu jika ini adalah hari kasih sayang sedunia. Tapi kenapa harus dengan coklat, sesuatu yang manis yang sangat kubenci? Lalu seluruh kota ditaburi warna-warna yang mencolok seperti pink dan ungu. Itu benar-benar mengganggu mataku.

Setiap tahun memang seperti ini, bahkan saat sekarang aku masuk ke SMA. Kupikir kebiasaan ini akan berhenti saat aku sudah masuk SMA, namun ternyata ini tetap berlanjut. Aku betul-betul muak dengan kebiasaan ini yang telah kualami sedari SMP. Bahkan para _senpai_ di sinipun pada keganjenan mengirimiku surat dan puisi cinta. Mereka kira aku akan sekedar membacanya? Jangan harap. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Wah, kau dapat coklat dari Karin-_senpai_, Teme? Beruntungnya kau!" seru Naruto berisik padaku yang sedang sibuk membaca buku biologi untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Di sebelah kaki kanan dan kiriku memang ada dua kantong kresek putih berisi coklat. Sekilas kulihat milik Naruto juga lumayan banyak. Dan beruntung bagi para gadis yang menyukai Naruto karena pemuda berisik ini pasti akan memakannya.

"Hn."

"Dia itu kan cantik. Omong-omong, sepertinya kali ini kau menjadi cowok paling banyak mendapat coklat. Bahkan Neji-_senpai _saja kalah."

"Hn." Dasar Naruto. Ia terus saja mengganggu konsentrasiku.

Lalu kudengar bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Akhirnya. Setidaknya Naruto akan berhenti mengoceh.

Dua kaki jenjang milik Kurenai -_sensei_ yang kata anak cowok _hot_ itu, datang memasuki ruangan. Di tangannya ada buku pelajaran sebagai bahan ajar. Seperti biasa, penampilannya sexy sehingga tidak mengindikasikan jika ia adalah seorang guru. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat kepalaku mau memandang ke depan. Sebagai seorang cowok, aku tidak semesum itu.

Namun di sebelah Kurenai -_sensei_ ada seorang gadis berambut pink pendek. Matanya hijau dan berbinar, penuh dengan gairah hidup. Tubuhnya cukup kecil dan rata. Senyumnya cukup lebar. Setelah kuperhatikan, sepertinya jidatnya sangat lebar. Gadis ini benar-benar seperti gadis _valentine_. Rambutnya saja pink begitu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Kurenai-_sensei_ menyuruh gadis itu untuk maju.

"_Konnichiwa, minna. _Selamat siang, semuanya. _Watashi namae wa _Haruno Sakura_ desu. Yoroshiku onegai__shimazu!_ Mohon kerja samanya!" katanya dengan suara yang lantang. Ia bahkan menggebrak meja guru saking semangatnya.

BRAK!

Mataku yang jarang tertarik dengan sesuatu ini bahkan sampai membelalak. Semua mata memandang takjub dan ngeri. Bahkan Kurenai -_sensei_ yang galak saja sampai terperangah, dan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu hanya tersenyum bersalah.

Meja guru terbelah jadi dua!

.

.

.

**Lima tahun yang lalu, 14 Februari 2007**

Lagi-lagi tanggal 14 Februari. Baru aku sadar jika sudah setahun aku sekelas dan mengenal Haruno Sakura. seperti tampangnya, dia adalah gadis yang galak dengan kekuatan monster yang mengerikan. Ternyata sedari dia masih berumur lima tahun, dia sudah mengikuti karate. Sekarang dia sudah sabuk hitam. Benar-benar mengerikan. Aku sama sekali tidak berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak –yang tentu saja tidak akan aku lakukan—kepada Sakura. Naruto saja yang pernah iseng menggodanya berakhir dengan satu bogeman mentah di pipi. Satu giginya patah. Dan semenjak itu, Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak berbuat bodoh di depan Sakura.

Namun ternyata gadis ini sangat cerdas. Ia pintar sekali dalam pelajaran sekolah. Tidak salah jika ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Tekadnya sudah bulat, membuatku salut.

"Pokoknya suatu saat aku akan menjadi dokter yang bisa menolong orang banyak. Pada dasarnya, aku memang suka menolong untuk orang lain, _sih_!" katanya saat aku, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai, temanku yang pucatnya seperti tidak punya darah, duduk berempat di pojokkan kantin.

Sai tersenyum palsu. "Kukira kau senang membuat orang lain dalam menderita!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "_Hai, hai-ttebayou!_ Dulu gigiku yang patah, lalu bulan kemarin, rusuk Sai yang patah. Siapa korbanmu selanjutnya, Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto terdengar mengeluh. Rusuk Sai bisa patah karena ia mengatai Sakura jelek. Dasar bodoh.

Walaupun aku tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Bisa kulihat kedua temanku itu meneguk lidah, terlihat dari pergerakan leher mereka. Naruto hanya meringis tidak jelas, sedangkan Sai masih tersenyum palsu. Dia memang sering bilang jika untuk menghadapi situasi yang sulit, kita harus tersenyum.

"_Baka!_" cetusku pelan, sambil menyesap jus tomat. Kulihat Sakura sedang mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Oh, jadi Naruto ingin patah tulang rusuk dan Sai ingin patah gigi, huh?" katanya seram. Ia bersiap akan melayangkan tinjunya saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Otomatis semuanya menoleh ke arah orang yang barusan memanggilku.

"I-ini… coklat dariku. Semoga _senpai_ mau menerimanya…" kata gadis yang tidak aku kenal itu sambil menyodorkan coklat berpita merah jambu sambil menunduk ke arahku. Gadis-gadis yang sepertinya teman-temannya di belakangnya cekikikan sambil berseru kata-kata penyemangat. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Hampir saja aku akan menolaknya saat tiba-tiba aku melihat Sakura mendelik ke arahku. Akhirnya karena tidak mau dalam masalah, aku memilih menerimanya dan gadis itu berlari ke belakang sambil menjerit riang.

"Kau itu harus menghargai pemberian orang. Apa kau tidak tahu jika ia pasti harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya dulu untuk mendatangimu langsung, tidak melalui lokermu atau mejamu? Walaupun kau tidak menyukainya, setidaknya kau harus menghargainya dengan menerimanya." Jelasnya panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Makanya aku beri tahu!" Sakura mendelik ke arahku. Ia lalu beralih ke arah Sai. "Setidaknya senyum palsu Sai bisa berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Kau mungkin bisa mencobanya, Sasuke-_kun!_" Hn. _Kun._ Hanya aku yang dipanggil dengan sufik _kun._ Yang lain dengan _san_ atau namanya langsung. Aku sebenarnya cukup senang dengan hal ini.

Banyak yang bilang jika Sakura menyukaiku. Mereka bilang karena aku satu-satunya salah satu sahabat terdekatnya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pukulan walau sekecil saja. Dan hanya aku satu-satunya cowok yang dipanggil dengan embel-embel _kun_.

Sebenarnya aku berpikir, apa itu memang benar, karena gadis ini tidak pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaan sukanya. Ia hanya senang bermain bersama kami bertiga.

.

.

.

**Empat tahun yang lalu, 14 Februari 2008**

Tidak terasa kami sudah kelas tiga. Kami sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam ujian uji coba yang membuat kepala pusing dan lelah. Tapi walaupun begitu, kemeriahan hari valentine tidak pernah berubah. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, valentine kali ini dipenuhi dengan coklat dengan pita pink serta puluhan puisi cinta. Huah, aku sangat bosan. Dan karena aku sedikit takut jika Sakura akan mengamuk, maka dengan terpaksa aku mau repot-repot membawanya pulang ke rumah. Oh, ternyata sudah dua tahun aku bersama dengannya.

Seperti yang seharusnya, memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Sakura masih focus belajar agar bisa masuk ke jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Konoha yang sulit untuk dimasuki dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan karatenya. Naruto sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan gadis Hyuuga yang pemalu yang bernama Hinata dan sekarang sedang mesra-mesranya, apalagi mereka sadar jika ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka bersama di SMA ini. Lalu Sai berniat untuk mengambil jurusan seni rupa di universitas nanti karena hasil karya lukisannya memang sangat menakjubkan, ditambah dengan kecepatannya dalam melukis.

Sedangkan aku, sejujurnya aku masih bimbang akan apa yang akan aku ambil di kuliah nanti. Kakakku, Itachi, akan menggantikan ayah menjadi direktur. Dan aku sebenarnya juga tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis.

Dan saat aku sedang merenung tentang jurusan yang akan aku ambil di atap sekolah, aku dikejutkan dengan suara tawa pelan dari seseorang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura sedang tersenyum misterius di sana. Aku menatapnya bingung saat dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau dapat banyak coklat?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke depan. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya ke depan.

"Seperti biasa."

"Sudah kuduga."

Diam lagi. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang senang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau aku dapat coklat dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Namun anehnya, aku menangkap ada yang aneh di matanya. Entah apa.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan. "Jadi ada yang memberimu coklat?"

"Tentu saja!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Ya, aku akui, memang imut. Lalu karena aku diam saja, akhirnya ia menjawab sendiri. "Dari Neji-_senpai_!Ia bahkan rela datang dari kampusnya untuk memberikanku coklat. Hebat sekali, bukan? Ah, aku yakin ia pasti memiliki maksud tertentu, walau ia bilang ia hanya sedang ingin menjemput Hinata. Dan karena di kampusnya, ia diberi banyak coklat, akhirnya ia memberikannya padaku. Tapi aku yakin, itu pasti bohong. Ia pasti punya maksud lain!"

"Dari mana kauyakin?"

"Dari matanya."

"Matanya kan aneh."

"Kau ini! Neji -_senpai _itu orang yang sangat baik. Biarpun ia dingin sepertimu, tapi ia tidak ketus sepertimu. Memangnya aku tidak boleh walau sekedar berharap?" tanyanya dengan mata yang meredup. Uh, aku tidak suka ini. Aku sangat menyukai mata Sakura yang ceria dan berbinar. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memandang matanya yang kali ini terlihat terkejut. Aku memang jarang sekali memandang matanya secara langsung. Sejujurnya, aku takut kehilangan kendali akan diriku sendiri jika menatap mata hijaunya. Ah, dan pandangan aneh di mata Sakura terlihat lagi.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berharap padanya atau kepada siapapun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau hanya boleh berharap padaku!" seruku tegas dan mampu membungkam mulutnya. Mulutku. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Bisa aku rasakan angin berhembus kembali, meniupkan aroma mawar dari tubuhnya. Kali ini matanya membelalak.

"Kenapa…"

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli."

"Sasuke-_kun, _kenapa? Jika kau selama ini juga mengharapkanku, kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda kepadaku? Aku tidak ingin mengalami cinta satu sisi! Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" Ia terus memukuliku sambil terus berteriak kau jahat dengan pukulan tanpa tenaga. Aku berusaha menangkap tangannya. Dan memang aku bisa. Kali ini aku lebih berani menatap matanya, mengebor kedalamannya, dan memang ada aku di sana.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku tahu dulu Naruto menyukaimu." Kataku pelan sambil menyingkirkan poninya dari jidatnya yang lebar tetapi mulus. "Namun sekarang aku yakin dia sudah bisa melupakanmu."

Matanya terlihat basah. Dengan perlahan, aku memeluknya, lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kemudian kukecup bibirnya sekilas. Manis sekali. "_Be my Valentine_."

"Sasuke-_kun…_" Ia balas memelukku. Dan jadilah sore itu aku habiskan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dadaku, sambil menyaksikan langit yang menjingga. Oh, sekarang gadis ini sudah menjadi _gadisku_.

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun yang lalu, 14 Februari 2009**

Sekarang kami sudah ada di dunia perkuliahan. Setelah berpikir matang-matang tentang apa yang aku inginkan, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter. Pekerjaan ini cukup mulia dengan gaji yang lumayan, walau sebenarnya aku bukan manusia yang selalu berorientasi pada uang. Dan yang terpenting, aku bisa terus dekat dengan Sakuraku.

Bersama Sakura membuatku merasa hidup. Aku memiliki pegangan. Aku memiliki harapan. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya. Apapun yang aku lakukan, aku harus memikirkan tentang Sakura juga. Aku tidak bisa kebut-kebutan di jalan seperti hobiku dulu karena ada Sakura yang menungguku. Dan aku tidak ingin ia menungguku dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa. Adanya Sakura membuatku mampu menghargai hidupku sendiri.

Namun sepertinya gadis ini tidak berpikir sama denganku. Ia semakin seenaknya, dan sifat manjanya yang tidak pernah aku lihat sekarang ia perlihatkan kepadaku. Ia senang dengan sesuatu yang manis seperti gulali, coklat, pudding, dan arumanis. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Ia juga senang berbicara panjang lebar di depanku, dan sepertinya tidak peduli jika aku mendengarkan atau tidak. Namun harus aku akui jika ini sangat mengisi hidupku.

Namun aku sangat tidak suka jika ia ngambek seperti saat ini. Semakin beranjak dewasa, sepertinya penggemarku semakin banyak saja. Dan Sakura bisa cemburu juga.

"Aku benci dengan mereka. Lihat tatapan mata mereka. Sepertinya mereka ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat dan menendangku jauh-jauh!" katanya ribut sendiri saat kami sedang makan di kantin kampus. Sekeliling kami penuh dengan gadis-gadis yang terus berbisik-bisik di dekat kami. Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku cuma menyeringai kecil, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja."

"Tapi mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah mereka jika sekarang kau adalah milikku?" Ia masih jelas terlihat kesal.

Aku diam saja sambil melahap onigiriku. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara bisikkan mereka, karena sepertinya mereka berbisik sengaja dikeraskan.

"_Lihat gadis itu. Apa bagusnya dia? Kurus, dada rata, tampang galak dan jidat lebar? Ia pasti memantrai Sasuke-_kun!"

"_Benar sekali. Padahal aku yakin sekali mata Sasuke-_kun _baik-baik saja."_

Entah mengapa mendengar gadisku dihina sedemikian rupa membuat dadaku bergejolak marah. Sakura benar sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menendang mereka jauh-jauh. Bukankah ini alami bagi seorang lelaki untuk melindungi gadisnya? Aku meminum jus tomatku kemudian berdiri. Aku lalu memandang ke seluruh ruangan, terutama pada gadis yang berbisik dengan keras tadi. Aku memandangnya dengan tajam dan aura membunuh yang kuat. Bisa aku rasakan jemari Sakura mencengkeram tanganku. Sepertinya ia takut aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Jangan menilainya seakan kalian mengenal Sakura melebihiku sendiri," kataku tajam dan mampu membuat mereka bungkam. "Sakura adalah milikku. Dan aku akan membuat siapapun menderita jika ada orang yang coba-coba membuat MILIKKU menderita. Apa kalian paham?"

Mereka hanya diam saja. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Aku lalu mendengus lalu menarik tangan Sakura pelan, mengajaknya pergi. Namun sebelum itu, aku memandang tajam gadis-gadis itu lagi. "Dan jangan ada yang memanggilku _Sasuke-kun_ selain Sakura!"

Bisa kulihat mata Sakura berbinar bahagia dan tidak percaya saat aku menyeretnya untuk mengikutiku. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menjatuhkan pukulan pelannya di bahuku. Lalu tangannya merangkul pinggangku, dan aku balas memeluknya dengan memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Kali ini aku bisa membuat Sakura _speechless_.

Sakura. Walaupun banyak gadis di luar sana, dia tetaplah _v__a__lentine-_ku. Gadisku seorang.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun yang lalu, 14 Februari 2010**

Dua tahun berpacaran dengannya membuatku tidak sabar untuk memilikinya secara resmi. Sejujurnya, aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Ternyata lelaki memang bisa berubah mesum jika sudah memiliki pasangan. Lagipula, aku yakin aku bisa menafkahinya dengan bantu-bantu di perusahaan ayah. Dan aku yakin ayahku juga mau memberikanku sedikit bantuan untuk membantu kami. Memang terdengar tidak jantan sekali, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengikat cinta kami. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Terlalu banyak rintangan di percintaan kami.

Misalnya saja, Sakura sering dianiaya oleh para fans-ku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Untung saja dengan kekuatan monsternya, ia bisa mengalahkan para fans-ku yang lumayan ganas itu. Lalu ternyata Karin-_senpai_ masih gigih mengejarku walau sekarang kami sudah beda jurusan. Entahlah ia masuk jurusan apa. Aku tidak peduli.

Dan tidak hanya itu, Neji-_senpai _juga belum terlalu menyerah. Walaupun tentu saja ia tidak se-explisit Karin -_senpai_ dan Sakura sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari jika ia sedang didekati oleh lelaki berambut panjang coklat dengan mata aneh itu. Terkadang kulihat Neji sengaja mendekati Sakura dengan cara misalkan membantunya membawakan buku-bukunya, menawarinya makan siang, mengajaknya ngobrol yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Dan semua itu ia lakukan tepat sebelum aku akan melakukannya. Dasar sialan.

Maka dari itu, karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, aku berniat akan melamarnya.

Kuajak ia berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Ia terlihat cantik sekali dengan roknya yang lebar tertiup angin dan topi pantai. Rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang berayun tertiup angin. Kakinya yang telanjang telah kotor oleh pasir putih. Senyumnya ia lempar ke laut yang sedang menggulungkan ombaknya dengan tenang. Tanganku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan berjalan di sisinya dengan protektif. Biar semua orang tahu jika gadis di samping ini adalah milikku.

"Tumben kau mengajakku ke pantai, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan sangat tahu kalau kau malas kencan ke tempat-tempat yang jauh."

"Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, hingga rambutnya berayun dengan lembut. "_Nani?_ Apa?"

Di samping kami adalah matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya dan menciumnya pelan. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ia diam saja, tidak bereaksi apapun. Matanya membelalak dengan kaget. Aku merasa satu menit berlalu teramat lama hingga aku harap Sakura tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungku, itu bisa menurunkan martabat seorang Uchiha yang selalu bersikap tenang. Lalu pelan-pelan ia tersenyum sambil menangis lalu menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya ke dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan ia mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini. Perlahan aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan memegang kedua bahunya lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Manis. Bibirnya selalu manis di mulutku. Kali ini aku menciumnya lebih lama, seirama dengan angin pantai yang bertiup dingin ke arah utara.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun,_ ini adalah valentine terindah dalam hidupku!"

.

.

.

**Setahun yang lalu, 14 Februari 2011**

Setahun pernikahan kami, aku sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Sakuraku sekarang sedang hamil tua. Memang benar kata Shikamaru, temaku yang pemalas dan sekarang mempunyai istri yang sifatnya mirip dengan Sakura itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ino. Istri yang sedang hamil memang benar-benar merepotkan. Mereka akan meminta ini itu yang tidak masuk akal.

Seperti kali ini. Tengah malam begini, Sakura memaksaku yang sedang lelah untuk membelikanku ramen di kedai Ichiraku, kedai ramen terenak di Konoha, setidaknya itu yang Naruto katakan dan aku percaya karena ia adalah penggemar ramen paling heboh sedunia. Aku bahkan yakin sekali jika toko ramen itu sudah tutup, tapi ini adalah bawaan bayi, katanya.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau tidak mau? Kau tega sekali. Kaupikir siapa yang menghamiliku?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Kemudian setelah menggumamkan kata hn andalanku dan mengacak rambutnya, menyuruh ia menjaga diri di rumah sendirian, aku menyambar kunci mobilku dan melaju ke tengah kota menuju Ichiraku-ramen. Semoga belum tutup. Dan kalaupun sudah tutup, aku akan tega menggedor-gedornya agar membukanya. Jika Sakura ngambek bisa gawat. Ia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku tidur di dalam rumah jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya. Dan malam ini dingin sekali.

Memang benar sudah tutup. Wajar, karena ini sudah setengah dua belas malam. Aku terpaksa menggedor-gedor pintu toko dan muncullah wajah Paman Teuchi dengan wajah ngantuknya. Saat aku menceritakan masalahku, ia malah tertawa. Dan ia memberikanku tambahan special dengan memberikan banyak porsi.

Namun ternyata ini masalah bagiku. Karena Sakura hanya menginginkan ramen dalam porsi normal dan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikannya kembali. Argh! Kau tahu, Sakura? Ini adalah hari valentine terburukku.

"Sasuke-_kun…"_

_Chu._

"…terima kasih karena telah berkorban untukku. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan berkorban untukmu."

Aku memerah saat Sakura mengecup pipiku pelan.

.

.

.

**Hari ini, 14 Februari 20012**

Pernahkah kau merasa kehilangan? Merasakan hal yang tidak akan pernah kau rasakan lagi? Semua harapanmu terkubur dalam-dalam bersama orang yang paling kaucintai? Dan kau merasa jika kau sama sekali orang yang tidak berguna. Pernahkah kau merasa demikian?

Aku tidak tahu aku telah bermimpi dan mendapat firasat apa. Namun niat kami untuk merayakan valentine bersama di taman bermain seharusnya tidak kami lakukan. Aku tahu Sakura memiliki jiwa penolong yang tinggi. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih melindungi dia dan keluarga kecil kami!

Kenapa aku bisa lengah? Kenapa aku bisa begitu ceroboh? Kenapa aku malah hanya bisa terpaku saat putri kesayanganku yang baru belajar berjalan hampir akan tertabrak mobil?

Dan kenapa malah aku membiarkan istriku menyelamatkan nyawa anakku dengan imbalan nyawanya sendiri? Sekali lagi, kenapa aku hanya bisa terpaku?

Awan hitam terlihat mendekat saat aku berlari ke arah Sakura yang sedang sekarat di pinggir jalan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah. Aku berteriak, memanggil-manggil namanya agar ia kembali dan membuka matanya. Oh, sial. Bahkan kemampuanku sebagai dokter tidak berguna sekarang. Aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna! Sial!

Dan ia memang membuka matanya sedikit. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipiku, sementara aku memeluknya dengan kalap. Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Jangan! Tetaplah menjadi _valentine-_ku.

"Ja..hh..ga an..nak...ugh...ki...ta…"

"SAKURAAAA!"

Dan satu senyuman terakhirnya adalah hal terakhir yang aku lihat.

.

.

_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder, as they put you down inside_

_And the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…_

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone on a Valentine's Day…_

.

.

Aku masih bisa merasakan aroma mawar di pemakaman ini. Dan perlahan terbawa menjauh oleh angin yang bertiup tanpa hati. Orang-orang yang melayat mulai berjalan satu-satu meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Meninggalkan aku sendiri untuk bersedih.

Perlahan kurasakan jemari kecil menggenggam jemariku yang menggantung tanpa tenaga. Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, karena yang melakukannya ada di gendonganku. Dia putriku sendiri, penyebab kematian ibunya, jika boleh bilang. Tapi aku lebih tahu bahwa semua ini salahku. Matanya yang sehijau ibunya, genggaman tangannya yang hangat, dan raut tidak mengerti di wajah tanpa dosanya tidak mampu membuatku menjadi membencinya.

Aku menjatuhkan lututku di depan makamnya, seraya tanganku mengeratkan gendongan di tubuh putriku penuh perlindungan. Aku masih teringat kata-kata terakhir Sakura, bahwa aku harus menjaganya. Dan aku sadar, selain cintanya yang abadi, hanya ini satu-satunya peninggalan Sakura.

Sakura, aku tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini di hari _valentine._

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

Aku suka sekali fic yang beakhiran tragedy atau fic yang berakhiran tidak terduga (apa kalian menduga Sakura akan mati di fic ini? Hehehehe…) seperti yang udah kalian duga, fic ini terinspirasi dengan lirik lagu di atas. Kalian pasti tahu itu lagu punya siapa. Penyanyi terkenal, kok. Mungkin malah lebih terkenal dari boyband Korea. (lho?)

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya. REVIEW?


End file.
